


Waves

by orphan_account



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Harry Potter and the Cursed Child - Thorne & Rowling
Genre: Albus Severus Potter - Freeform, Altober, Drabble, Friendship, M/M, Scorpius Malfoy - Freeform, Slytherin Common Room, albus potter - Freeform, scorpius hyperion malfoy - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-13
Updated: 2020-10-13
Packaged: 2021-03-07 18:54:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 106
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26992480
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: ‘Sittin' in a telescopeSilently, with his fingers entwinedHe puts his hand to the glassWhat's it like outside?’Telescope - Cavetown
Relationships: Scorpius Malfoy/Albus Severus Potter
Kudos: 6





	Waves

Scorpius  
I remember when you would lay your head on my shoulder. You would listen to the water swishing from the window. As I read to you a book I find interesting. You would be interested because I’m reading it. Not because you enjoyed it. And nothing mattered then, as long as we fell asleep in the dungeons. Hand in hand. Fingers intertwined. Your head on my shoulder. Slowly falling asleep. Almost...almost for a second you look at me. Not quite opening your eyes. Muttering something inaudible. You just smile. And I smile back. And that’s all I can do k  
now. Just smile back.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading. Leave kudos if you like my story. Have a great day! 🐍


End file.
